Born Again rewrite
by evilchibiwolf
Summary: After Erutis and Chris left the castle Eclipse dies protecting his little lord. When Raenef saves a stranger with Eclipse's face will she become a replacement Eclipse and, maybe, have the same fate?
1. Meeting a Demon Lord

Born Again Ch.1 Re-write.

O.k. so I totally went way off track when it came to the story line and I added a whole lot of useless babbling in there. So let's see if I can do better the second time around.

Eclipse: So tell me again why you turned me into a girl.

Wolfy-chan: Sh, it has a lot to do with the plot actually. Believe it or not if I told you why I made you a girl it would give away the whole ending.

Eclipse: You're kidding right?

Wolfy-chan: Would I lie to you?

Eclipse: That's how you got us here in the first place. BY LIEING.

Reanef: Now now let's not fight…what's done is done.

Wolfy-chan: Yeah listen to your master Eclipse, wouldn't want to make him angry. Now then, Reanef will you please give the disclaimer?

Reanef: She doesn't own Demon Diary. But Eclipse says that she has a fetish for kidnapping fictional characters.

Wolfy-chan: WHAT?

Eclipse: ;

Wolfy-chan: Oh and in the last version of this fan fiction I made, a made the mistake of just jumping into the story with out developing Eclipse's new character so you may not see a plot for a few chapters so just bare with me 'kay?

Selene was a young woman who lived in the middle of a large city by the sea with many houses and important historical building dedicated to various Gods and Goddesses. Her parents ruled over this city for their King and Queen and she lived a very nice life.

But she was bored…OUT OF HER MIND. She didn't care for fancy dresses, jeweled shoes, and the like. She didn't even like the servants coming in to clean her room. Every time they tried she'd shoe them out or, if she was in a particularly bad mode, through something at them, just so she could get the privacy to clean her own room herself. Not that it got that messy any way but at times she would let it go and get a nice scolding from her parents.

What she wanted was an adventure. Some sort of thrill. The city hadn't seen a battle since well before she was born, when her father was a brave soldier in the King's royal army. But now her father was a stuck up coward who hadn't even seen a sword, much less have touched one, in a good long while.

Selene was out walking one morning, the sun was severely damaging her pale skin. She walked by the dock to watch the sailors come in, in their worn old boats filled with things to trade and sell that you just couldn't find in her city. She would get in real close to the old sailors, telling stories about their adventures, and would buy a few things from them and leave.

When ever she went to the dock, she would get odd stares from the old men coming to the city from over seas with their families. Some would be of shock, while others were of fear or anger. She never understood their stares until after her 15th birthday.

On the day of her birthday her mother made her wear a big itchy dress that you could hardly move in, nothing different here, tall shoes that were uncomfortable to walk in, same old and heavy jewelry, check. And, as usual, she was escorted to her seat by a young man she hardly knew, opened presents from people she didn't know, and was showered with "Happy Birthdays" and "Congratulations" from the whole town. But, out of the corner of her eye, sat a strange man dressed in old robes and wore a strange smile on his face. He sat in the corner of the room and watched her the entire time but never once moved, unless it was to follow her around with his eyes.

When the party was over and she had finished saying good-bye to her guests she climbed up the stairs to the second floor and in to her bedroom.

Once she was in she quickly undid the painful hair do her mother put her in and let her long black hair fall to her knees.

She looked around her room and violet eyes landed on what it was they had been looking for, her night cloths. She pulled off the many layers of itchy dress she had been wearing and slid the soft cotton pajamas on and sat on her bed. She picked up the hair brush off of the desk that was next to her bed and walked over to the window, brushing her hair the whole way. Just as she was about to pull her windows open something huge flew through the window. It landed on top of her and she looked up at it. It was the same man that had been watching her at her birthday party. He was (as all egotistical kidnappers do) wearing a black mask and a tall hat, but, being as close to him as she was, she could tell it was him.

The man pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and was rummaging in his robes with another. She could feel the glass cutting into her hands and arms. Finally the man pulled a length of rope from his robes and bound her wrists together. He then set to work on binding her feet. By the time he had slung her over his shoulder her parents came in with a couple dozen guards but they were already too late.

"Figures," Selene thought as the man jumped out of the window and slid down to the ground on a rope he had tied to the balcony. The man lifted her up and onto his horse then climbed on behind her and they were off before anyone really figured out what had just gone on.

As all this was going on our young demon lord was just waking up. He had taken to sleeping during the day and was waking up to find the moon hanging low in the sky.

"Are you just waking up too?" He thought. Of course he knew the moon would not talk back but he liked to think that she would at least listen to him. He walked out on to the balcony and looked up at the moon and had a silent conversation with it until he felt the need to eat.

Reanef walked to the kitchen and when he entered his mind sent the image of Erutis and Chris sitting at the table eating and chatting and Eclipse standing at the sink, washing dishes and trying to ignore Chris's "baby demon lord" comments.

But Eru and Chris had left the castle and, though his body was buried out side, so did Eclipse.

Reanef busied himself with cooking as he did every evening. He was becoming quite good at it too. At first his meals tasted like Eru's but then he found one of Eclipse's cook books and would practice every morning and every evening.

When Reanef was done eating he cleaned up and went outside. He walked around to the back of the castle where a well tended garden rested just out side of Reanef the 4th's window. There he sat in front of a small memorial to his father and Eclipse's grave, and then he began to talk. He chatted cheerily at Eclipse's grave and would, every now and then, make a comment to the former Reanef. Sometimes he would chat all day, and others maybe only a few minutes. This day it was only for a few minutes.

When he was done he set off to clean the castle. He didn't know why he was doing it but he was. As he was talking a feeling came over him. It was the feeling that one normally gets when you have company coming, like a friend that you hadn't seen in a long while was coming for a visit, and so he started to clean.

Selene couldn't remember how long they had been riding when she fell asleep. She remembered they stopped at a cabin in the middle of no where; they then rode along the beach for sometime when they came across a bunch of people who she guessed were his allies because they rode with them.

When Selene came to, how ever, they were no longer riding on horse back. She was locked in a dark room that seemed to be moving. Her hands were tied behind her back now and she was beginning to feel motion sick. When she tried to move to a more comfortable position the room moved violently and she was flung forward and onto her stomach.

"OW!" She said more out of surprise than pain.

Just then a door was slung open and she was hit in the head with the corner of it because of how she had fallen.

"Hey!" She yelled at who ever had opened the door.

"Ah it seems as though the little princess is awake." Said the man who had kidnapped her.

"Seems that way." She said, desperately wanting to rub her head. She looked out the open door and discovered that the reason the room had been moving was because they were on a boat.

The man and Selene had a long talk during the short voyage. She learned that his name was Capio and that he and his crew used to be members of a Knights Guild until they were kicked out for wrongful deeds that they had all committed at one point or another. They had two sword masters in their group, and she had been kidnapped so they can get the reward for finding her. They were to have him kidnap her and someone else was to take her back as though he rescued her and collect the reward money.

When they had finally reached dry land it was well after night fall and they went to an inn to rest. Selene had been untied for a while when they first went into the inn but once they got to the room they retied her hands and left her alone. When they left she started looking about the room. It had been an hour before she found an object sharp enough to cut through the ropes on her hands. It was a pocketknife that the previous occupant had left behind and it was well enough under the bed that she had to crawl in half way to get it. When she resurfaced she cut through the ropes and went out to the balcony, pocketing the knife, just in case.

But just as she started to climb down the man who had kidnapped her burst into the room. He had heard from the man at the front desk that the man who had previously stayed in his room asked him to keep an eye out for his pocket knife. He immediately went to check on his hostage. She was hanging from the balcony and just as she heard the door open every muscle in her body froze.

Capio ran to the balcony when he could not find her anywhere in the room. He grabbed onto one of her wrists and attempted to pull her up. In the end this plan had failed. When Selene cut the ropes off of her wrists she had cut her self as well, causing a lot of blood to flow from the wound, making her hand hard to hold onto. She slipped from the man's grip and fell to the ground. With out wasting any time she darted in the first direction she could and ran as fast as she could.

After traveling for who knows how long and who knows how far, she came to a city that the locals called Pulhel.

As she walked through the citizens would stare at her just as the old travelers would stare at her back home, only more intensely. She continued to wonder about the city when she came across a group of what she assumed to be the guards talking to the citizens. They're conversation seemed important so she attempted to move around them when one of them shouted out, "There he is, it's the demon!" The guards then took up arms and began to move toward her.

"What business have you here this time, Demon?" Said the head guard.

"What demon?" Asked Selene. "I am no demon and this is my first time here!"

"She does look younger," Muttered a town's woman.

"True and the demon was much taller." Said a man.

The guards approached her none the less and she began to feel as if she should run when she heard a voice behind her.

"Eclipse?"

She turned, and there stood a young boy who couldn't be much older than herself with blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Earlier that day, after Reanef had finished cleaning and began to get bored he decided to go see Pulhel. He had no clue why but he felt as though something were tugging at him from that general area and so he put his cloak on and left. The first place Reanef headed to when he arrived was the old stone building where he met Eclipse for the third time on both of his visits. The building, he found, had long since been re-built after his last visit but that was not what surprised him.

When he got to the building he saw a large crowd of town's folk and guard as on the day when Eclipse came to find him when he was in a state of amnesia. He then looked to where a town's folk had pointed and yelled and his heart skipped a beat. There, to his great astonishment was Eclipse.

Eclipse and the town's people exchanged words for a while as Reanef walked closer to get a better look.

"Eclipse?" Reanef called out and all the people there turned to look at him.

"This must be the demon then!" Yelled a guard. "It's the same boy that was with him when he came last time!"

The murmuring about the square just got louder and louder.

"Someone," called the head guard. "Summon the clerics!" A couple of the men and guards ran off to find the clerics as the head guard and some of his followers stayed behind to fend them off.

"I will ask you again," he said. "What business have you here?"

It was then that Reanef knew that it could not be Eclipse. But he knew that she was in great trouble.

"Hey!" He yelled. "This way!" He motioned for her to follow him and she did. They both ran together through the winding streets of Pulhel, all the while the words "Eclipse would have killed me for yelling out 'hey' in public." Were pouring through his head.

Reanef led Selene through various allies and passages when they came to a stop near a small inn.

"Who are you?" Selene asked him as she sat down to rest her feet, they had scabs and blisters and they hurt like hell.

Instead of answering right away Reanef sat down next to her and would not take his eyes off of her. "It's amazing…." Was all he could say.

Selene looked at him with profound curiosity. "What is?" She asked.

"You look so much like him…."

"Who?"

"Eclipse."

"Who?"

"He was a friend of mine along time ago."

"Is that who everyone else thinks that I am?" Selene asked as she took time to look at her cut wrist.

"Yeah," Was all that Reanef could say, too busy marveling about how much Selene looked like Eclipse.

"Was Eclipse a demon then?" Selene continued, looking up at Reanef and becoming unnerved when he wouldn't look away.

Reanef nodded and stood back up, holding his hand out to her. "Come on; let's get out of here before the guards come."

"Are you a demon?" Selene asked, not sure if going with a demon would be the best idea in the world.

"Why, are you scared?" Teased Reanef.

"No," Said Selene defensively. "I was just wondering." And she took Reanef's hand.

Reanef pictured the castle in his mind and they were instantly teleported in side.

"Let's get that cut cleaned up." Reanef said, leading Selene into the bathroom attached to the bedroom they appeared in.

Selene nodded and Reanef took her hand and began to wash and bandage the wound.

"So how did you get this cut anyway?" Reanef asked when he was done.

"I was kidnapped from my home across the sea and used a knife I found to cut the ropes around my wrists but I slipped up and cut myself." She said, not acting the least bit phased about teleporting into a castle and getting helped by a demon.

"So where are we?" She asked, looking around for any clues.

"This is my castle." Reanef stated simply.

"Does that make you a demon lord then?" Selene asked, turning her attention back to Reanef.

"Pretty much," Reanef said, knowing what was coming next.

"You don't exactly look like demon lord material."

"I know, I know," Reanef sighed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Selene asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure why," Reanef said, going along with the change, happily.

"Is it because I look like Eclipse?" Selene asked accusingly.

"I don't know." Reanef answered honestly.

Silence took over from there, Selene inspecting the bandage job that Reanef did and Reanef inspecting Selene.

"There is no demonic aura surrounding her," Reanef thought to himself. "There aren't any other powers about her either."

"I wonder just how much I look like this demon, this guy won't quit looking at me and it's getting annoying."

As if on queue Reanef turned his attention to an interesting pattern on the wall.

"So what's your name?" Reanef asked, just realizing he never bothered to ask.

"Selene," She stated. "What's your name?"

"Reanef,"

And the silence once again took over.

"I'll go find a room for you then," Reanef said and then teleported away with out another word.

Selene walked out of the bathroom and in to the room connected to it. In one half of the room there was a large desk stacked with papers, books, and other things that she couldn't identify, a large book case, and a chest of drawers.

She poked through the mess on the desk and found that many of the papers had hand written spells on them, and the books were written in a language that she couldn't understand but that seemed familiar.

She then moved to the other half of the room which had a large bed with a night stand beside it, another chest of drawers, bigger than the last one, and a stool beside it.

She took a few steps closer to the bed and saw a covered portrait above it on the wall. She pulled the string that would reveal it and gasped at what she saw.

There, hanging from the wall was a man with her face. Her slim features. Her violet eyes. Her long black hair.

She took a few steps back, needing to compose herself.

"I see you've found Eclipse." Reanef said, walking up behind her.

She turned to Reanef and nodded, not sure if she was going to get in trouble or not.

Reanef, after fixing the curtain back over the portrait, walked back over to Selene and said, "I've found a room for you." He then grabbed onto her arm gently and they were teleported to a large room almost identical to the one she was previously in except there was no portrait and instead of black silk sheets on the bed there were deep purple.

"What do you think?" Reanef asked.

"It's better than my room back home." She said, still looking around.

"I guess you like it then." Reanef said and before walking out added, "By the way, there are clothes in the dresser and closet for you to wear. You should get some sleep; the sun will be up soon. I'll have a breakfast ready for you for when you wake up."

Selene was about to oppose, saying that she could cook herself when she thought better of it, he is a demon lord after all and might not want her going through his things, so she just nodded understandingly.

Reanef nodded back and with a brilliant smile teleported to what Selene guessed must be his own room.

But she was wrong, Reanef teleported himself the Eclipse's grave.

For the few remaining hours until sun rise he just stood there, smiling at Eclipse.

I know it isn't much, considering it's a re-write, but it'll do for a first chapter.

BUT, now that my muse is done bar hoping I think that I'll be able to get the next chapter up real soon. But no promises!


	2. Living With a Demon Lord

Welcome one and all to the second chapter of Born Again! I know I know you're all so happy to be here!

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't rub it in.

Alright, in the last chapter Selene was kidnapped, taken across the sea where the bad guys were making a base, escaped, ran into a bunch of guards in Pulhel who were going to kill her, then saved by Reanef!

Eclipse: Nobody reads that stuff you know that right?

Wolfy: So? I can still write it if I want to.

Reanef: She's right. She does have a keyboard.

Eclipse: That's very unsettling.

Reanef: Hey! I'm not dumb anymore remember!

Eclipse: No, I meant about the fact that she has certain privileges by having a keyboard. Next thing you know she's going to be able to control time and space because she owns a tooth brush.

Wolfy: Anyway! On with the story.

* * *

That morning Selene woke up after the most comfortable sleep she'd had in the longest time. 

"It must have been all of the excitement." She said to herself as she got up and made her way over to the closet to see if she could find something to wear.

To her astonishment there wasn't a single dress in sight. Not a one. Not that she was complaining though.

After going through the cloths she finally decided on a long sleeved white shirt that buckled in front with silver crescent moon shaped buckles, and slanted at the bottom and ended with a small ornament, a pair of plain black pants and black boots. The cloths fit so comfortably they felt like they were made for her.

After she was done she made her way into the castle halls before she realized something.

"I don't know where the kitchen is."

She paused and thought, "Well, I'm up on the third floor I believe, the kitchen is normally on the first floor so if I just make my way down stairs I should be able to figure it out from there." And so she made her way down the stairs to the second floor.

She spent a majority of that trip on the second floor trying to find another flight of stairs which was impossible due to the fact that there were more bedrooms on that floor than the third.

When she finally made her way to the first floor she began to smell the food that had been prepared for her. When she entered the kitchen she saw that a basic breakfast had been set out including eggs, toast, and a bunch what looked like left over pastries from a previous meal.

As she looked the rather normal looking kitchen over she very vaguely wondered why he didn't have other demons or servants around to cook the food for him.

Shaking the thought off as just one of those comfort things she ate the meal in complete silence.

When she was done she considered just leaving the mess but figured that that would be rude and began to clean it up herself. When she was done with that chore she began to wander the halls of the first floor (not wanting to get stuck on the second floor again) and eventually made her way outside.

There were many vine-like plants running up the side of the castle she noticed and many gardens surrounding it. In fact, there seemed to be nothing but gardens until she came around to what she guessed was the back of the castle where a large court yard was placed surrounded by trees.

She stood in the middle of the court yard for sometime, feeling all of the childish impulses to run around or climb the trees that she was not allowed as the princess of a kingdom.

Finally, giving into one of her inner child's demands she climbed to the middle of a very tall tree and sat on the widest branch available to her. There she was given a perfect view of the courtyard and was placed in the perfect spot to catch some breezes.

She sat there for who knows how long before she climbed out and started around the castle again. She passed what she presumed to be the family grave yard. She presumed that because there was one just like it except much bigger close the her family's castle. She figured this one must be so small because demons lived longer than humans do.

She walked through this grave yard out of curiosity. There were only four important looking graves, one for each of the current Reanef's ancestors, and many smaller graves dedicated to any one the Reanefs thought worthy enough to share the yard with them.

As she walked by one of the graves she heard a voice call out.

She jumped back when she heard the voice. Then, to see who it was she moved around to the front of the grave when she heard the voice call out again but more clear.

"You aren't calling out to me are you?" She asked as she heard it again.

"Eclipse…." The voice echoed in her mind. It was soothing and familiar though she swore she'd know if she'd ever talked to a demon lord.

She read the inscription on the front of the stone marking the mighty demon's grave.

Reanef IV.

She continued reading, the voice continuing to call out, until she found that this demon hadn't lived as long as they're said to live.

"You died pretty young didn't you?" She said to the grave stone. "Well, I'm sorry to rain on your parade but I'm not Eclipse." As she said that she stood up and walked away.

By the time she made it to the other side of the castle it was late afternoon, Selene having stopped at almost every little thing on the way, when she saw another set of graves.

"That's odd," She thought as she walked up to them. "Why are these graves here?" Then she noticed that one was not a grave, but a memorial. She read the name on that and discovered that it was yet another mark that someone by the name Reanef IV had once lived there. She then read the inscription on the grave and drew a sharp in take of breath before releasing it slowly.

"Eclipse, huh?" She said, lowering herself slightly to be eye level with the stone. "You weren't that old when you died either."

She then ran a hand over the stone, feeling it slightly warm under her hand from the sun. "I wonder how you died."

Suddenly as if being struck by a bolt of lightning she could see an ugly ogre looking thing rush at her and pierce her in the chest. A fatal blow.

She fell backwards, gripping her chest and breathing heavily.

She stood up, checking her self over to discover that she was fine. She backed away from the grave, the stone glowing in the last remaining minutes of light, and ran back to the castle entrance.

By the time she was back inside it was already dark out and someone had lit almost all of the lights in the castle.

She took deep breaths as she made her way through the castle to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she got there she saw Reanef fixing himself some breakfast.

"Oh, hello…." He said with a bright smile. "Thank you for cleaning up this morning."

"No problem," Selene said looking around for some glasses.

"I would have thought you'd have been in bed by now." Reanef said as he sat down at the table.

"I was out taking a walk around the castle. It was so beautiful that I took longer than I expected to." Selene explained, grabbing a glass from one of the many cupboards and filled it with water. "You have some lovely gardens. Do you take of them all by yourself?"

"Yep," He said, smiling nostalgically. "Eclipse used to take care of them so I thought he might have liked me to keep them nice. Of course they looked much better when he did that; I can't make the vines climb like he could."

"Oh I'm sorry," Selene said, sitting down across from Reanef.

"I figure he must have used a spell or something but I haven't been able to find it yet." He said around a mouthful of food.

"Oh well I actually meant about Eclipse, I could give you some tips on vines." Selene said.

"Oh," Said Reanef, looking down at his plate. "That'd be nice."

Selene was silent wondering if she should ask the question that was on her mind and decided to try.

"How, if you don't mind me asking, did Eclipse die?"

Reanef continued to look down before lifting his head up and smiling at her again.

"He died protecting me." He said, his voice sounding cracked with the strain of trying to hold in tears. "I was attacked by an ugly group of demons. Eclipse was holding most of them off but one broke through and came at me fast. I froze and couldn't seem to make myself move out of the way or defend myself. Then Eclipse saved me but had to turn his back to the larger group of demons to do it. I tried to warn Eclipse but it was too late. He turned just in time to kill the one that was attacking him but he was stabbed in the chest. Even to a demon as powerful as he was that kind of blow is fatal."

Tears were pouring down his face by the time he was done. His food long since forgotten he pushed his plat away to lean his head on his hands.

Selene was shaking. He told the last bit of his story exactly how she had seen it by the grave. Her hand was clenched around the glass almost as if she'd fall over if she let go but her grip soon became so tight that the glass shattered in her hand, pieces of it digging into her hand and waking her from her thoughts with a gasp.

Reanef, too, was awoken by the sounding of glass breaking and got up almost immediately for a rag.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Selene said, pulling some of the glass out of her hand. "Thanks, sorry about you glass though."

Reanef put the rag to her hand to soak up some of the blood and laughed a little. "It's just a cup, your hand is more important."

Selene stared at Reanef for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you're a demon lord?"

"What do you mean by that?" Reanef asked a little upset by the comment.

"Nothing, but," Selene said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. "It's just that, you rescued me from the guards in that city, brought me to your castle, gave me a room cloths and made me breakfast, and now you're fussing over my hand. Now, unless you're trying to put me off of my guard to eat me later this isn't how I heard demon lords act."

Reanef blushed a little, but nodded his head and smiled. "I'm not like most demon lords."

"Apparently," Selene said, trying to make him feel a bit better. "So are you going to eat me? I wouldn't recommend it."

Reanef laughed a bit before asking, "Why, you look like you taste pretty good to me."

Selene laughed too and replied, "I'm probably spoiled rotten, I _am_ a princess you know."

"Really," Reanef asked skeptically. "One of my last guests said that she was a queen but was trying to lead us on."

Selene finished laughing and answered, "Yes, really, I am. That's why I'm here, the men who kidnapped me wanted to be rewarded for returning me back home."

Reanef stopped laughing suddenly and Selene was worried that she said something wrong.

"I didn't think about it until just now." Reanef said looking at he scratches on Selene's hand rather than her face. "But you'll be needing to return home soon right?"

Selene looked away too, having forgotten all about home until then.

"I won't have to go right away." She said, almost like a child. "I could stay longer if you wanted me too. I mean, you are a demon lord and can do whatever you want right?"

Reanef looked up at her and nodded, smiling. "That's right, I am demon lord and I say you have to stay until your arm and hand feel better. Besides you're clumsy, if you tried to go home all by yourself you wouldn't make it."

Selene glared teasingly at Reanef and replied, "Yeah, this coming from the demon lord of all things cute and fluffy."

After teasing each other until midnight Selene was shown the most direct route from the kitchen to her room so she wouldn't get lost and left alone to sleep.

She changed into a purple silk night shirt and climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning when she got up she changed into a similar out fit like the one she wore the day before and found her way downstairs much quicker than the day before. After cleaning up she went back up to the second floor to try and learn her way around.

For awhile she just walked around, not opening any doors until she came to an overly large set of doors with gold lining. She put a finger to her chin in thought and decided with a shrug to see what was behind the overly ornate doors. She gave a long hard push and the doors opened for her. Inside she saw it was larger on the inside than it looked from the outside. And the outside looked pretty big. All the furniture was covered in white sheets as was a portrait on the far wall above the bed.

She wanted to pull the sheet down to see whose room this was but remembered the awkward feeling she got from looking at Eclipse's portrait with out permission and was about to leave when something in the back of her mind told her it would be ok to look. But it was only ok for _her_ to look.

So, following that command she pulled down the sheet and saw a picture of a young man with long-ish black hair, not as long as Eclipse's and eyes shaped much like Reanef's. The top side of the frame read "Reanef IV".

"I seem to be running into you all over the place, huh?" She asked the portrait with a smile.

Then, just like by his grave she heard his voice calling out to her.

"Eclipse…."

Her face got stern and she responded with an equally stern voice, "I'm not Eclipse! My name is Selene."

But his voice persisted; continued to call out to her as if asking a friend for a favor.

Selene, getting tired of his voice, put the sheet back over the portrait and left the room, closing the large doors behind her.

When she was in the safety of the hallway she closed her eyes and let out a large breath. She felt her self growing hungry again and as she was making her way down to the first floor and wondering if it would be alright to just take food, when she ran into none other than the tiny demon lord.

"You're up early." She said to him as she noticed him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," He said with a smile. "I couldn't get any sleep, too much to think about."

"Like what?" She asked, sitting down across from him.

"Just stuff," He replied, a small blush creeping across his face.

Selene just smiled at how cute he looked like that when a thought crossed her mind.

"You said other people lived her at one point, right? What kind of people where they?"

Reanef's smile brightened immensely when she asked that.

"Well," He started. "There was Erutis, the Sword Master. She was amazing! She originally came here to kill me but when she lost the battle to me she said that if I spared her that she would be my page. Eclipse was furious but let her stay here anyway. I think she even had a crush on him.

"Then there was Chris. He's a cleric and a powerful one too. He used to be successor to the High Cleric of Rased but now he is High Cleric. They both lived here at one point but moved away just before Eclipse died. I'm sure they've heard the news by now. Or, at least Chris has but Eru travels so much that I'm not sure if she's heard yet. Then again she must know because the Demon Lord Krayon is infatuated with her and follows her everywhere."

The entire time he was explaining this he had and large smile on his face and his voice was chipper and bright. Selene smiled when she heard all this and laughed with Reanef when he explained about Krayon.

Reanef looked down at his hands until a look of remembrance crossed his face.

"Have you been in the library yet?" He asked. "Maybe it's because you look so much like Eclipse but you seem like the kind of person who might like it."

"I think I passed it on my first time walking around the castle but I haven't been in it yet. I'd love to see it."

With that Reanef teleported them into the library. Selene nearly fell over herself with amazement as she looked around the room. There was more books there than any library she'd ever seen and more than a demon lord could probably read in a life time.

Reanef smiled as he noticed her amazement and could almost feel the years that separated them. As he watched her explore he finally realized how much he had really grown in age. Though he looked the same age as Selene he remembered that he was a little over twice her age easily. But that didn't really matter to him. He finally had some company and he didn't ever want her to leave.

But he knew that one day she would have to.

-Two Weeks Later-

When she was not hanging around with Reanef, Selene spent her time in the library. In the two weeks she had been there she had brought down a shelf of books that caught her fancy and began to read. Whenever she came across a book in a foreign language; most of which were written in spell code by past Reanefs; she would find the book that taught you how to read it and slowly read through that one; soon forgetting why she had picked that book up in the first place.

Both Selene and Reanef soon forgot about her needing to go home and they both soon began calling the castle her home and the room she stayed in her room. Selene picked up on the cooking and cleaning and soon it was as if Eclipse had never left.

After about a week she no longer heard the voice of the former Reanef nor mentioned it to Reanef. She didn't want him worrying about her or worse; about her sanity.

One day during the third week of her visit they had an uninvited guest in the form of the demon lord Aruiled's servant/messenger.

"I have come to deliver this to the lord Reanef." It wheezed as it passed a letter to Selene. "Please make sure that he gets it." And as soon as the little creature snuck up on her, it left.

When Selene gave Reanef the letter she could feel as much as see the distress on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he leaned back in the high backed, red, velvet chair he sat in when he was in the library.

"Since Eclipse died I have only been invited to one Demon Lord meeting and that was just Aruiled trying to force another underling on me. I don't want to make another scene but to not answer a summons from a Demon Lord of his stature is like thumbing your nose at a queen and that would not go over well."

He leaned forward and put his head in his hand. It was obvious with out saying that he didn't want to go. Selene thought about it and then asked him, "Would you feel more comfortable if I went with you?"

Reanef lifted up his head and sincerely thought about it but then answered, "I would like to bring you but humans are not allowed to be present at a Demon Lord meeting. Well, unless a human that was going was an offering to a Demon Lord present. This would mean that the human would have to be married to the demon.

"Well," Selene replied. "I'm not an offering nor am I married to you. This means I can't go. She cast her eyes downward. She had really wanted to help.

-The Night of the Meeting-

Reanef was dressed and ready to go and waiting the hall for Selene to wake up so he could say good-bye. He didn't just want to leave her alone without letting her know that he had gone. That would be terribly rube.

Selene stumbled out of the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning, stretching up like a cat which made Reanef think she was absolutely the most adorable thing in the castle.

So this is what Eru saw when she said she thought that I was cute? He thought as Selene looked toward him, having just seen him standing there.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"I'm leaving now." He replied, flashing her a smile that said, 'Even though I don't believe it myself I'm going to tell you that everything will be alright anyway.'

He gave her one last good-bye and left for the meeting, leaving Selene standing there with out anything to do for a long while.

Selene was in the library sitting in the big red chair that Reanef normally used and reading a book; all curled up and still in her pajamas.

She had been there for more than four hours when she could here a voice calling to her but it was feint and she could hardly make it out.

"Again," She asked nobody in and exasperated voice.

The voice got louder and she soon discovered it not to be the voice of the forth Reanef calling out to her but a rather different voice.

She got up out of the chair and looked around, book in hand when a big puff of smoke exploded out of nowhere.

* * *

Sorry about this not being as long as I normally make each chapter but I thought this as good a place as any to end it. What happens? I know but do you? Please review and tell me what you think might happen or what you want to happen! I might not take your ideas but then again I might! I'm going to start writing the next chapter the day after I upload this so hurry and review! 


	3. Reunited With the Demon Lord

Welcome to the third chapter of Born Again: The Re-Write! Sorry, no snappy banter with the cast to start this one off because it's currently 3:15 AM and I'm too damn tired for it! YAY!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait for this but as I have stated in my profile (to those of you who don't bother visiting me there) I'm not writing this for YOU! This is something I'm doing because it's fun and occasionally I don't feel like continuing these things for a long while and then I pick them up again because I can! NOT BECAUSE YOU BEG ME TO! It stops being fun when I get reviews like "Update please, pleeeeeease!?" and "Update or else I'll- I'll DOOM you or something!" SO STOP IT or add what you liked about the story and how much you liked it while begging, 'kay loves?

* * *

Now then, on with the story.

Selene waved the smoke from her face a coughed a bit. She looked around for the source of the smoke only to see a giant floating book STAREING at her.

"What the hell are you!?" She screamed, quickly standing as if the would help her defend herself.

Selene… a princess who was kidnapped by a thieves' guild, almost blown up by clerics, and rescued by and befriended a demon lord, was scared of a big floating book.

"Not what," The booked said in a nasally voice. "But WHO!" He gestured grandly with his pages and announced proudly, "I am Yohaim Alexis Fernando Reinhardt Wyferon Versaille de Granvirias!"

Selene just stood there for a moment, staring at the book as if expecting it to do something.

"But you can call me Granvirias!" He said finally.

"Um… hi…." She said unsurely, relaxing a bit.

"You know," Granvirias said, floating closer, not seeming to mind invading Selene's personal space in the slightest. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh?" Selene asked dully. "Let me guess, he's a powerful demon with sharp features and his name is Eclipse."

"Bingo!" Granvirias shouted excitedly. "Why do you think you look so much like him?"

"Coincidence?" She asked though it was more a statement than anything.

"Hm… that couldn't just be it could it?" The book asked her in a hinting manner.

"What else could it be?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well think about it. Eclipse used to serve here in Castle Reanef, and here you are, in Castle Reanef."

"So?"

"How did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped from a castle over seas."

"Why?"

"For a ransom."

"Well why did the y bring you across the ocean?"

"Why does anyone do anything stupid… because they were stupid!"

"Smart enough to kidnap you from your home."

Selene was silent as she considered what the book was saying.

"Ok," She said finally. "But Reanef came to me, not the other way around…."

"Something drew him to that city, he had met Eclipse there three times in one day which later ended up causing him to become demon lord of this castle. And when he met you there was the first time he had left the castle ground in ten years." Granvirias replied smartly.

"So what are you saying?" Selene asked, no longer having any skepticism.

"Well, I don't want to say anything until I've had a chance to check you out."

"What?" Granvirias opened his pages and let his magic flow through Selene's body, doing a sort of scan.

Selene shivered at the feeling of demonic power flowing through her body and tried to isolate some of it, wanting some of her own but that power soon left with Granvirias giving a chuckle and saying, "Nuh-uh-uh, that's MY power, but it does appear that you have your own."

"What do you mean?" She asked, feeling cold now that the power was gone.

"You are the reincarnation of our dearly departed Eclipse, a part of his soul is attached to that human body of yours which means a piece of his power is there as well."

"R-really?" She asked, astounded that she could have ANY connection what so ever to a powerful demon like Eclipse.

"Yup, yup!" Granvirias said excitedly. "Which means there may be a way for you to give Reanef closure…."

"Closure?" She asked, still trying to wrap her mind around all of this.

"Yup! All you have to do is let me draw out the part of Eclipse's soul the rests inside of you and he will come out! He and Reanef can have a little chit-chat and Reanef will be happy again!"

"I don't know,' Selene said uncertainly.

"Don't you WANT Reanef to be happy?" Granvirias asked accusingly.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Selene yelled.

"Then let me draw out that power, let me bring out Eclipse."

Selene thought about it, the voice of the former Reanef whispering his objections, but whispering them to Eclipse, swirling around her until finally she had had enough and yelled, "FINE!" Causing the voice to hush and Granvirias to smile widely.

"Alright then!" The book said excitedly, once more opening his pages and a bright flash of light, followed by more smoke, swirled around her, causing her to collapse on the floor.

Selene laid there on the floor for a few minutes before groaning and sitting up, holding her head with one hand while the other lifted her up. "What happened?" She asked the gasped, the hand on her head moving to clutch at her throat. "That's not my voice…." She said in a frightened calm. She looked herself over, sputtering things like, "These aren't my hands, those aren't my hips," And as her hands moved up, "Those weren't ever there before."

"Welcome back Eclipse." Granvirias chuckled.

Selene turned to the book, a small scowled playing across her face. "You," She growled, quickly reaching out and grasping the book by the spine. "What have you done!?"

"Funny story really." He chuckled, unfazed by the apparent anger the teenage girl was displaying. "You were reincarnated into the body of a young girl with your features, anyone who knew you could see that it was your soul underneath all those hormones… everyone except your Lord Reanef that is."

"So…" He gasped, letting the book go, the vision of his death coming back to him. "How long have I been dead?"

"Oh about fifteen years." Granvirias said, un emotional about the whole thing. "I unearthed your soul from the depths of that girl whose body you're now in's mind after she said she wanted to give Reanef closure for you, he didn't take your death well at all."

Eclipse nodded in understanding and asked, "Where is Lord Reanef now?"

"He went to a meeting of the Demon Lords, but he should be back in a few minutes."

"I see," Eclipse moved to pick up the book Selene had been reading previous to her encounter with the demon book. "She has good taste," He muttered, putting it on the desk.

"Well she was, in a sense, you." Granvirias said with a smile then added, "You should get dressed and meet Reanef in his study or the kitchen or something, he should be home any minute."

Eclipse nodded again and asked the book where Selene's room was.

"Third floor, the one with the purple linens." The book replied and Eclipse was gone in a flash.

Granvirias smirked at his devilishness… this story was going to be fun to watch.

Reanef appeared in his study a few minutes later just as Granvirias had predicted and sighed, plopping down in his big chair and extending his powers through out the house, looking for Selene when he felt a familiar power down in the kitchen. He gasped and teleported immediately down in to the kitchen only to see Selene, in the same outfit as the first day, cooking something that smelled delicious and probably had onion in it.

"Welcome back Lord Reanef!" She said cheerily in a calm enthusiasm.

"Thanks," He sighed but paused at the unbelievable feeling of deja-vu that crept up his spine.

"S-Selene?" He asked nervously.

Selene looked confused and moved whatever it was she had been making into a plate. "No," She said in that same calm way. She moved from her cooking to kneel in front of Reanef and put a hand on the Demon Lord's forehead and pushing her new power into the others which caused Reanef to gasp and pull back.

"E-Eclipse?" He asked, tears welling in his eyes.

Eclipse nodded and held out his arms in an offer of comfort for his little lord which Reanef gladly excepted, falling into them and sobbing on Eclipse's stolen shoulder.

* * *

Sorry that this is so short everyone, but this seemed like the best place to end it for now. Not really a cliff hanger but I bet you're now eager to see what happens between the newly revived Eclipse and his little Demon Lord huh? 


End file.
